Laços de Prata Estelar
by Sweet Ruby Moon
Summary: Miko e taiyoukai um encontro que irá decidir os rumos de seu relacionamento. Acima deles, apenas a luz de milhares de estrelas cujo brilho sequer se compara aos fortes laços que os unem...


**Disclaimer:** Os personagens de Inuyasha não pertencem à esta Ruby. Ela é somente a maluca com estilo que nada recebe pelo que escreve e que só sabe ser altamente explorada por certas pessoas... x.x;

_Laços de Prata Estelar_

_Por Sweet Ruby Moon_

_"Dando adeus a solidão e seguindo para o amanhã..."_

"E agora, quantos dedos nessa mão?"

"Hmm... Três."

"Não... Mais uma chance!"

"Quatro?"

"Acertou!"

Pálidas pálpebras ergueram-se. Poças de um castanho profundo depararam-se com quatro dedinhos delicados estendidos à sua frente, e um sorriso gentil formou-se naquele rosto emoldurado por longas madeixas negras. "Acho que você venceu outra vez, Rin-chan." Comentou em sua voz sempre tão suave.

"Ah, Rin é muito boa nesse jogo!" A criança retribuiu o gesto de sua amiga com um outro igualmente carinhoso. "Mas a senhorita Kikyou também está se saindo bem! Quem sabe não consegue adivinhar de primeira na próxima vez?"

"Talvez. Agora feche os olhos." Rin balançou a cabeça positivamente e cobriu seus olhos com as palmas das mãos. A sacerdotisa, então, sorriu novamente e levantou um único dedo na frente da menina. "Muito bem, agora tente adivinhar."

"Tá! Deixa a Rin pensar..."

Kikyou gargalhou de leve ao ver quanto esforço e concentração a garotinha parecia colocar naquela brincadeira. Desde o dia em que começaram a se conhecer de fato, a miko vira Rin como uma criança hiper-ativa e animada, sempre esforçando-se ao máximo para alcançar o seu melhor em tudo que se engajava a fazer. Era impossível não sentir admiração e um enorme afeto por aquela menina que tanta felicidade trazia-lhe.

"Hmm... Dois!" Ela finalmente exclamou.

"Muito bem, pequenina." A donzela dos templos xintoístas elogiou, mas não antes de levantar seu dedo médio, formando com seu vizinho um pequeno 'V'. Sua jovem companheira havia respondido com tanta certeza em sua voz que Kikyou não pôde conter a vontade de ceder-lhe essa alegria. Talvez outros considerassem aquela inocente trapaça em favor da menina como um mimo, mas que mal poderia fazer?

"Aaahh!! Rin ganhou!" Dois punhos infantis foram lançados ao ar com força e um amplo sorriso fez-se conhecido no rosto de Rin. Em uma explosão de júbilo, ela pôs-se de pé em um pulo e começou a correr ao redor da sacerdotisa, rindo, demonstrando toda a alegria que uma simples vitória havia causado nela. "Rin ganhou, Rin ganhou!!"

Com as mãos agora repousando em seu colo, Kikyou deixou aquele sorriso alastrar-se em sua feição geralmente tão fria e passou a observar seus arredores. A primavera estava a gradualmente ceder seu lugar ao verão, ou assim anunciavam as brisas mornas que acariciavam a pele alva daquela mulher. Pétalas de sakura ainda agraciavam-na com sua perfumada presença quando ventos mais fortes chacoalhavam as cerejeiras daquela região, porém não mais com a mesma freqüência com que o faziam na estação que se despedia.

Um leve suspiro escapou de seus lábios. De alguma forma, ela sentia-se aquecida naquela agradável noite, de tal forma como não experimentava há algum tempo. Perguntou-se sobre os possíveis motivos daquela deleitosa sensação, chegando à conclusão de que seu atual estado de espírito estava intimamente relacionado com Rin. Todo o carinho que despejava sobre a miko, toda a energia e vida que ela exalava... Até mesmo a mais triste das criaturas conseguia esboçar sinais de alegria ao observá-la.

Por razões que a antiga guardiã da Shikon no Tama desconhecia, a garotinha encontrava-se especialmente entusiasmada naquela ocasião. Entre outras diversões, as duas humanas já haviam colhido flores e com elas confeccionado lindos colares e coroas - algo que desagradou a Jaken, visto que Rin havia forçado o pobre youkai a experimentar cada artefato que elas produziam - refrescado-se às margens de uma pequena fonte não muito longe do lugar onde estavam acampando e corrido atrás de borboletas. Em um breve momento de descanso entre uma atividade e outra, a criança pusera-se a brincar com os belos fios negros daquela mulher, libertando-os do laço de cetim que os prendia para que melhor pudesse observá-los. Ainda a pedido dela, Kikyou resolvera deixá-los daquela maneira ao invés de armá-los em seu penteado costumeiro. Sim, aquela menina de fato preenchia seu coração antes vazio, diminuía o peso da morte que a mal-afortunada beleza carregava sobre os ombros...

Poderia, entretanto, haver algo...ou alguém mais a contribuir para que a miko pudesse desfrutar de tão raro momento de felicidade...?

Olhos cor de mogno viajaram até o pequeno grupo descansando a apenas alguns passos de distância. As formas de três youkai eram perfeitamente discerníveis; o menor deles, verde e com aparência semelhante a um sapo, trabalhava em acender uma fogueira, chegando quase a deixar que seu bastão de duas cabeças servisse de combustível ao fogo, por um mero descuido. O outro, consideravelmente maior que o desastrado Jaken, deitava-se na grama preguiçosamente, suas cabeças gêmeas observando com relativo interesse as chamas que agora começavam a atacar as vestes da outra criatura. Indiferente ao frenesi que se desenrolava diante de si, estava o sempre tão orgulhoso taiyoukai de mechas prateadas, reclinado no caule da mais alta cerejeira da região, seu único braço repousando sobre seu joelho.

Aquele cenário seria muito comum, se não fosse por um ínfimo detalhe que não escapou à percepção aguçada da miko; aquelas belas órbitas de um dourado profundo que geralmente tentavam ignorar sua existência agora direcionavam-se inteiramente a ela. É bem verdade que não raras vezes ela já sentira aquele olhar flamejante ser lançado sobre ela, porém ele rapidamente se desviava ao notar que seu alvo descobria que estava sendo observado. Hoje, no entanto, Sesshoumaru não se preocupava em esconder suas olhadelas furtivas; ao contrário, era quase como se ele quisesse que fossem notadas.

Um leve tremor alastrou-se pelo corpo de Kikyou quando suas visões entraram em contato. Não podia negar que uma parte sua sentia-se ligeiramente lisonjeada por atrair tamanha atenção de seu aliado; ao mesmo tempo, contudo, aquela vigília a assustava. O que poderia ter causado aquele interesse repentino nela...? Por que o taiyoukai passara a observá-la com tanto afinco, sem sequer disfarçar como era de costume? O que estaria acontecendo no interior daquela mente tão misteriosa cujos segredos pareciam nunca se revelar...? A resposta era óbvia, mas jamais esperada.

Ele estava a admirá-la.

Admirava sua beleza ímpar. Admirava os movimentos fluídos e graciosos de que se utilizava. Admirava sua aura bondosa que transbordava paz e serenidade. Acima de tudo, admirava a rara expressão de contentamento que ela vestia. Sentia-se repugnado pelo nível a que tinha se rebaixado, mas naquele momento ele, Sesshoumaru, grande lord youkai e senhor das terras do Oeste, invejava uma simples garotinha humana. Rin era certamente quem estava por trás da alegria da sacerdotisa, e ele cobiçava aquela posição.

Já havia algum tempo desde o dia em que ele fizera a si mesmo a promessa de manter a desventurada campânula feliz, porém seu orgulho era um obstáculo quase invencível que nem mesmo todo seu poder conseguia superar. Ocasiões houve em que ele fora bem sucedido em suas tentativas de demonstrar, mesmo que de maneira ainda insipiente, o apreço que tinha por ela, mas tais gestos eram sempre seguidos de indiferença e um toque de frieza, o que acabava por desapontar a mulher que ele tentava agradar.

_Fraco._ Aquele era o melhor adjetivo para descrevê-lo, segundo seu próprio ponto de vista. Fora fraco em permitir que aquela reles humana conquistasse sua estima, e ainda mais covarde por raramente manifestar tais sentimentos. Saber que deixava a miko confusa com suas atitudes contraditórias já não lhe era mais uma grande descoberta; afinal, escapavam de sua própria compreensão as causas de seu modus operandi. Sim, ele era um grande fraco, exatamente como seu pai o havia sido séculos atrás...

Tapa mental. As implicações que tal afirmativa trazia podiam ser consideradas mais que uma ofensa... Ultrajantes! Era verdade que ele apreciava a companhia de Kikyou mesmo que não trocassem mais que algumas parcas palavras, que gostava de contemplar cada detalhe que compunha aquela mulher criada à imagem da perfeição e que desejava protegê-la dos inimigos que a cercavam, porém isso não significava que os sentimentos que ele nutria por ela eram os mesmos que Inutaisho sentira pela mãe de Inuyasha...

Outro tapa mental foi desferido, dessa vez com mais força. Exatamente a quem ele tentava enganar...?

Apesar de todo o ódio que sentia de si mesmo por ter se deixado levar até este ponto, por ter se rendido tão facilmente àquilo que mais desprezava no mundo, Sesshoumaru tinha plena consciência das emoções que a bela campânula fazia brotar em seu peito. Sabia os nomes de cada uma delas, seus efeitos tão devastadores e, principalmente, o que cada uma daquelas coisas repugnantes que tanto o aproximavam de um ser humano significavam.

Aquele sentimento que o fazia perder a concentração durante uma batalha se ela viesse a ser machucada, aquilo que tanto o angustiava cada vez que ela estava enfraquecida e seus Shinidama-Chuu não apareciam com novas almas para suprir aquela debilidade. As vezes em que ela se punha a enfrentar Naraku por conta própria...

_Preocupação._

Aquela sensação sufocante que o invadia quando tomava a decisão de realizar jornadas, mesmo que breves, sem a sua companhia, ou quando era forçado a deixá-la para trás por algum tempo quando sabia que, mais à frente, se veria face a face com inimigos poderosos, por puro receio que algo pudesse acontecer àquela delicada boneca de porcelana. Em qualquer ocasião em que ela não estivesse junto dele...

_Saudade._

A fúria intensa que se apossava de sua alma e espírito cada vez que ela se encontrava, ainda que acidentalmente, com aquele meio-youkai asqueroso que ele tinha como irmão mais novo, a mistura de raiva e tristeza em que ele mergulhava cada vez que ela sequer pronunciava o nome daquele que ela tanto amou no passado, e quando a idéia de que ela ainda pudesse querê-lo surgia em sua mente...

_Ciúme._

O violento calor que se alastrava por cada centímetro de seu corpo nas noites em que ele se punha a observar a forma dormente da sacerdotisa, seu peito arqueando com cada suave respiração que ela dava. Quando ele estudava com grande interesse os contornos sinuosos de sua figura, melhor visíveis depois das chuvas torrenciais que faziam suas vestes grudarem à sua pele tão alva...

_Desejo._

Aquilo que o enchia de satisfação quando ela esboçava um simples e tímido sorriso, aquilo que fazia seu coração doer cada vez que a tristeza tomava conta dela. A vontade quase incontrolável de tomá-la em um abraço forte quando a melancolia caía sobre ela, de acalentá-la com doces carícias quando ela se sentia desprotegida, de sussurrar palavras de afeto em seus ouvidos, de puxá-la para perto de si, roubar seus lábios por um agradavelmente interminável momento de graça celestial e simplesmente ficar ao lado dela quando a solidão se abatia sobre os dois. Aquela tola emoção que era vista como ambos, benção e maldição, através dos olhos dourados do youkai...

_Amor._

Tapas mentais já não mais eram suficientes para castigá-lo.

Seria aquela a punição que os céus lhe enviaram por tanto haver zombado de seu nobre pai quando ele fora dominado por tais sentimentos? Será que o antigo senhor do Oeste estava a querer que seu filho mais velho aprendesse uma valiosa lição ao colocar mais uma humana em seu caminho? Seria aquela musa divina de beleza incomparável um presente do qual ele não era digno? Não importava quantas vezes o taiyoukai se fazia essas indagações, pois as respostas jamais lhe vinham com clareza. As dúvidas que o consumiam, eram inúmeras, porém ele sustentava uma única certeza.

Benção ou maldição, Kikyou era parte de seu destino.

Aquela miko que tanto o irritava. Aquela donzela que tanto o agradava. A humana insolente que ele já quisera matar tantas vezes, a mesma por quem ele arriscaria a própria vida. A bela mulher por quem ele nutria ódio profundo pelo fato de amá-la tanto. Ah, tolas emoções que não cansavam de assombrá-lo... O que teria ele de fazer para se libertar de suas garras? O que fazer para novamente ser indiferente aos encantos de Kikyou...?

Olhos cor de mogno encheram-se de brilho, e um tímido sorriso despontou nas delicadas feições da sacerdotisa. Era quase como se ela soubesse o que passava pela cabeça de Sesshoumaru, como se estivesse a enviar-lhe a resposta que ele tanto almejava; para a decepção do grande youkai, entretanto, tal solução era a que menos lhe agradava. Afinal, foi naquele terno olhar que ele percebeu que já não mais conseguia resistir à fascinação que ele tinha por ela...e foi com aquele sorriso que descobriu em seu íntimo mais profundo a vontade oculta de não resistir.

A sacerdotisa, inicialmente assustada com o olhar tão intenso que o príncipe demônio lhe dedicava, agora sentia-se bem mais confortável, visto que, em uma rara ocasião, ele não continha traços de frieza. Aqueles dois pequenos mundos tingidos em ouro sempre esconderam inúmeros mistérios que se recusavam a ser resolvidos, preferindo a segurança de seu castelo de gelo a ter que vir à tona; entretanto, naquele momento eles pareciam querer dizer-lhe algo, como que a querer que fossem desvendados. Talvez se ela se empenhasse mais um pouco, conseguiria traduzir aquela mensagem...

"Aaaah, Rin cansou!" A garotinha se jogou ao chão e fitou sua companhia, braços estendidos ao seu lado. "A senhorita Kikyou também está cansada?"

"Não muito." Ela virou-se para a menina, vendo-se forçada a quebrar o contato ocular com o taiyoukai. "Mas deve ser porque eu não fiquei correndo e pulando como você, pequenina."

"Ah, é verdade... Mas a senhorita também se divertiu com a Rin, não é?"

"Sim, muito."

"Que bom!" Rin sorriu mais uma vez para a miko e deu um leve suspiro, lançando seu olhar na direção do firmamento. "Nossa! Senhorita Kikyou, olha que lindo!"

"Hm?" Copiando a ação da menina, Kikyou deixou que suas órbitas achocolatadas viajassem até o manto negro que as cobria, perdendo-se em sua imensidão. A noite estava calma e pacífica, e os únicos sons que nela surgiam eram aqueles do farfalhar das folhas quando o vento por elas se fazia conhecido. A rainha do crepúsculo lá não estava para derramar seu brilho celestial sobre seus súditos, porém muitas eram suas filhas a iluminar os céus. "Sim, é realmente muito bonito, Rin." Ela comentou com um leve sorriso a agraciar-lhe as feições.

"Viu só quantas estrelas?" Ah, Rin queria poder ficar com uma!" Ela cerrou os olhos e deu uma risadinha.

Kikyou riu-se da inocência da menina. "Ninguém pode ficar com uma estrela, pequenina, mas você pode eleger uma para ser a sua escolhida..." Após um breve suspiro, ela pôs-se a declamar um pequeno verso, olhos cor de mogno fixos no céu.

_"Quando a pálida lua, do firmamento fugir,  
E sob única estrela, um casal desejar,  
Ambos destinos então hão de se unir  
Pelos fortes laços de prata estelar."_

Rin piscou por alguns segundos antes de começar a aplaudir a miko com grande admiração. "Que lindo, senhorita Kikyou! Quem escreveu isso?"

"Não se sabe ao certo." Ela balançou a cabeça, redirecionando seu olhar à garota. "Ao que parece é um mito muito antigo que vem sido passado por gerações entre várias famílias, inclusive a minha."

"Então foi assim que ficou sabendo sobre ele?"

"Sim. Minha mãe me contou sobre este mito quando eu tinha mais ou menos a sua idade, e agora eu estou fazendo o mesmo com você, pequenina." Um novo suspiro escapou dos lábios de Kikyou, um que deixava transparecer uma ponta de tristeza; ela, provavelmente, nunca teria seus próprios descendentes a quem repassar aqueles versos.

"Ah, muito obrigada por contar pra Rin, senhorita Kikyou!!" Rin lançou seus braços ao redor da miko em um abraço carinhoso. "Mas como é que a Rin faz pra escolher a estrela dela?"

"É bem simples. Olhe." Ela apontou para cima e, ao ver que olhar de Rin acompanhava aquela direção, continuou. "Em noites como esta, quando a lua se esconder e apenas as estrelas estiverem iluminando o céu, você escolhe uma e faz um pedido."

"Rin pode pedir qualquer coisa, pra qualquer estrela?"

"Pode, sim." Kikyou acenou com a cabeça, rindo levemente daquela expressão tão cheia de esperança no rosto da criança. "Vamos, tente."

"Tá! Deixa ver..." Rin deixou que seus grandes olhos vasculhassem a imensidão do firmamento, procurando por uma estrela que lhe parecesse especial. Ao encontrar uma de seu agrado, ela baixou a cabeça e concentrou todos os seu pensamentos naquilo que ela mais queria, rezando para que seu astro escolhido pudesse atender seu pedido.

"E então?"

"Pronto!" A menina levantou seu olhar e sorriu, juntando as palmas de suas mãozinhas em um sinal de alegria. "Rin já escolheu uma estrela e já fez um pedido!! E agora?"

"Agora você deve ter paciência, pequenina. Se alguém escolher a mesma estrela que a sua, então o seu destino e o dessa pessoa estarão ligados pelo brilho dessa mesma estrela."

"É mesmo?" Suas órbitas encheram-se de luz, fixando-se na jovem mulher. "Senhorita Kikyou... por que não escolhe uma estrela e faz um pedido também?"

"Fazer um pedido...?" Ela murmurou para si mesma, estudando o iluminado firmamento por alguns instantes. Por fim, suspirou. "Bem, que mal pode haver nisso?" Cerrou os olhos e, assim como sua pequena companheira o fizera anteriormente, a sacerdotisa concentrou-se na imagem mental de sua estrela escolhida, transmitindo a ela uma ilusão que ela queria ver transformada em realidade.

"Já fez seu pedido, senhorita Kikyou?"

"Sim, já fiz." Ela afagou a franja rebelde da menina. "Agora devemos esperar, está certo?"

"Tá!" Rin acenou positivamente com a cabeça e pôs-se a balançar as pernas para cima e para baixo enquanto observava o céu estrelado. Alguns minutos se passaram, e logo ela estava deitada de barriga contra o chão, cutucando a grama, ainda úmida com os resquícios de uma leve garoa que havia por ali passado horas atrás. Pouco depois, seu olhar encontrava-se fixo nos céus, e seu pé direito batia no chão reiteradamente.

"Rin-chan, é pouco provável que o seu desejo seja realizado ainda hoje..." Kikyou sorriu, percebendo a impaciência da garotinha. "Vai ter que esperar mais um pouco."

"Ah... é que a Rin não gosta de esperar..." Ela soltou um suspiro desapontado, um que malmente fora percebido, visto que um amplo sorriso logo o sucedeu. "Quer saber qual estrela Rin escolheu?" Assim que a miko respondera positivamente, Rin estendeu sua mão na direção do manto noturno e apontou para uma das estrelas mais brilhantes que estavam a enfeitá-lo, pulsando intensamente como se vida própria tivesse. "É aquela lá!"

"É a estrela perfeita para você, Rin-chan." E de fato o era. Algo que irradiava tamanha luz e que tanta vida deixava transparecer cada vez que pulsava, algo que transmitia alegria a qualquer um que a observasse... Sim, era daquela maneira que ela via a menina, e justamente por esse motivo é que, a seus olhos, a escolha parecia mais que apropriada.

"Que bom que gostou!" O pequeno sorriso alastrou-se pelo rostinho da menina com aquele comentário. "E você, senhorita Kikyou? Qual estrela escolheu?"

"Bem..." Seu olhar vagou na direção das várias constelações que dali podiam ser observadas e, ao avistar o ser brilhante de sua escolha, deixou que sua pálida mão se erguesse, apontando na direção dele. Era uma estrela quase apagada e solitária, afastada de suas irmãs, que não possuía nenhum atrativo muito especial ou que chamasse a atenção, a não ser por um tímido brilho. Apesar disso, ela tinha um certo apelo, mesmo que fosse somente para a mal-afortunada campânula, que nela enxergava a representação de sua própria existência.

"É aquela?" Rin franziu o cenho em uma expressão de descontentamento. "Ela é bonita, mas...parece tão sozinha..."

"E talvez por isso mesmo ela combine tanto comigo..."

"Não é verdade, a senhorita Kikyou não está sozinha!" Ela pôs-se de pé e cerrou os punhos com força, encarando a miko. "A senhorita Kikyou tem muitos amigos! Tem a Rin e o Ah-Un, e até o reclamão do senhor Jaken! E também tem o senhor Sesshoumaru!"

Kikyou quase deixou escapar uma risada sarcástica, porém conseguiu controlar-se em respeito à garotinha, a única dentre seus companheiros de viagem que ela podia considerar uma amiga. Ah-Un era apenas uma criatura que não atacava ninguém sem as ordens de seu mestre, Jaken já várias vezes deixara claro que não poderia se importar menos se a sacerdotisa deixasse de existir, e quanto a Sesshoumaru... Bem, este era mais difícil de definir. Ele não a odiava tanto quanto o fazia durante o conturbado período inicial de sua aliança, mas certamente não era seu amigo; tampouco eram meros aliados, já que em certas ocasiões haviam se mostrado muito mais que isso. Determinar que tipo de relação ela tinha com o taiyoukai era, de fato, uma tarefa quase impossível, porém, como forma de evitar atritos com a inocente menina, a miko resolveu apenas concordar com sua afirmação anterior. "Tem razão, pequenina... Eu não estou sozinha."

"Isso mesmo!" Ela balançou a cabeça em sinal de afirmação e deixou que um sorriso iluminasse seu rosto novamente. Ao escutar o berro de um Jaken em chamas, Rin virou-se na direção do trio de youkais que descansavam ao redor da fogueira a alguns metros de distância, gargalhando ao deparar-se com o youkai sapo rolando no chão na tentativa de apagar o fogo que devorava suas vestes. "O jantar deve estar pronto! Vem, senhorita Kikyou!" Suas mãos seguraram com força na de Kikyou e puxaram-na, apressando a miko a colocar-se de pé e juntar-se aos outros.

"Massss que droga..." Jaken resmungava enquanto conferia os estragos causados pelo fogo. "Sssse eu não tivesse que fazer o jantar dessssa menina, issssssso não teria acontecido..."

"O senhor preferia deixar a Rin morrer de fome, senhor Jaken?" A garotinha indagou, seus grandes e inocentes olhos cheios de lágrimas.

"Er..." Ele observou seu mestre com certo pavor e engoliu em seco, gotas de suor percorrendo-lhe a testa. "Não, masss é claro que não...."

"Pois então Rin ia jantar o senhor!" Ela apontou um dedo acusador ao youkai, suas bochechas infladas e mais coradas que de costume. Logo em seguida, porém, ela tomou seu lugar ao redor da fogueira e sorriu para Kikyou, em uma mudança drástica de atitude. "A senhorita vai comer com a gente?"

"Talvez mais tarde, pequenina... Não estou com fome agora..."

Traços de tristeza despontaram nas feições das duas humanas. Todas as noites, Rin fazia-lhe a mesma pergunta, e a resposta sempre era igual. Seu corpo feito de cinzas e barro não precisava e nem podia ingerir comida humana, já que a única fonte de energia de que necessitava eram as almas de mulheres mortas, trazidas por seus Shinidama-Chuu. Sem a companhia da miko ou de Sesshoumaru, - sendo um youkai, ele também jamais jantava ao seu lado - Rin via-se forçada a comer sozinha, o que muito lhe desagradava.

"Mas... Pelo menos vai ficar aqui com a Rin, não vai?"

"É claro que sim, mas eu preciso fazer uma coisa primeiro... E não se preocupe, prometo que não vou demorar." Ela adicionou rapidamente ao perceber que a menina encontrava-se pronta para cair aos prantos. Assim que ela se acalmara, Kikyou afagou sua franja e sorriu com ternura, caminhando na direção da parte mais densa e escura da floresta.

"Rin vai ficar esperando, senhorita Kikyou!!" Toda a energia e alegria da menina eram transparentes na despedida que ela dedicava à miko, acenando com o máximo de força que seus frágeis braços permitiam.

O que tanto Rin quanto Kikyou falharam em perceber, porém, era que um perigoso par de olhos, gélidos apesar de sua coloração magma-incandescente, estavam novamente fixos na sacerdotisa. Por mais que o youkai tentasse, por maiores que fossem os esforços por ele empregados, nada conseguia apagar os pensamentos que ele dedicava àquela mulher, pois sua forte presença não podia ser ignorada, nem mesmo quando ela não estava ao seu lado... pelo menos, não fisicamente.

Por fim, sua bela forma desaparecera em meio às sombras da floresta. A sensação angustiante que aqueles pensamentos causavam em Sesshoumaru, porém, não seguiram-na; ao contrário, eles permaneceram, fortaleceram-se e passaram a incomodar ainda mais o taiyoukai. Ele precisava encontrar uma maneira de livrar-se de tal aflição antes que esta o deixasse insano, antes que cometesse algo de que pudesse arrepender-se mais tarde... Como que em um lampejo, a solução despontou à sua frente; a grande ironia era que tal solução parecia loucura maior do que as atrocidades que ele temia cometer caso seu dilema persistisse.

Ah, aquela mulher maldita! Já não era tortura suficiente o fato de ela ter feito com que sentimentos tão patéticos brotassem em seu peito? Seriam os poderes daquela mera humana tão intensos que conseguiam fazer até mesmo o sempre tão calculista Sesshoumaru, orgulhoso portador da fama de insensível e desprovido de emoções, ser guiado por um tolo impulso...? Será que aquela breve troca de olhares, aquele simples sorriso que ela havia ensaiado momentos antes, haviam realmente enlouquecido-no ao ponto de fazê-lo levar adiante a idéia absurda que começava a tomar forma em sua mente...? Para sua grande infelicidade, Kikyou era, de fato, muito mais forte do que ele esperava... Tão forte que fazia tal idéia, anteriormente considerada absurda, parecer a coisa mais sensata a fazer.

Reunindo toda a coragem e a pouca, se alguma, humildade que ele possuía, o grande youkai do Oeste pôs-se de pé em um único movimento fluido e silencioso, e sem poupar nenhuma palavra a seus confusos seguidores, seguiu o rastro deixado pela miko, determinado a fazer algo que ele mesmo julgara impossível, até mesmo em seus sonhos mais alucinantes. Havia chegado a hora de pôr um fim nos joguinhos tolos e nas infantilidades, hora de deixar que o grito desesperado da emoção calasse os conselhos da metódica razão...

_Hora de sucumbir aos encantos e render-se aos braços de Kikyou._

A cada passo estalando folhas e galhos através do solo da floresta, o coração do taiyoukai parecia pulsar mais forte. Pulsava com ânsia, pulsava com nervosismo e até mesmo com um pouco de medo. Medo da reação que sua confissão poderia ensejar. Medo da rejeição. Medo de ter seus sentimentos correspondidos. Sim, ele temia toda e qualquer resposta que a miko poderia dar-lhe, pelo simples fato de todas estarem intimamente ligadas com emoções, coisas repugnantes que ele não fazia questão de possuir; ele já tomara a sua decisão, entretanto, e se alguma resposta devia ser-lhe dada...que esta fosse seguida de beijos e carícias.

Continuou em seu caminho, muito mais longo e penoso do que alguém poderia esperar graças ao toque da agitação e inquietação que sorrateiramente tomavam conta do youkai. A verdade é que queria correr - melhor, voar - até Kikyou, mas os resquícios de sua dignidade e orgulho o impediam.

Então ele a viu.

Cercada por seus fiéis Shinidama-Chuu e pelas várias órbitas brilhantes cujo estado físico era difícil determinar, estava a beldade noturna, utilizando-se das almas mortas trazidas por seus servos para repor sua força vital. Suas cascatas de seda de um negro tão intenso dançavam ao vento, formando um agradável contraste com a alva compleição da sacerdotisa. Os raios cintilantes emanados pelos espíritos que a cercavam concediam retoques de morbidez ao quadro, o que apenas contribuía para acentuar a beleza singular daquele anjo caído.

Anjos e demônios... Aquelas eram criaturas destinadas a guerrear até que apenas uma surgisse como vitoriosa, e por esse motivo, não devem jamais ficar uma ao lado da outra, pois de tal união só pode nascer a desgraça e destruição de ambos os lado envolvidos. São seres fadados a lutar eternamente e além, seres que não pertencem ao mesmo reino. O mesmo se aplica a humanos e youkais.

Foi quando ele percebeu as proporções catastróficas que sua decisão poderia assumir. Expor seus sentimentos tão primariamente àquela mulher equivaleria ao erro de um filhote teimoso que abandona seu bando em busca de caça e acaba tornando-se a presa: tornaria-se vulnerável e não mais iria impor respeito algum, especialmente se ela o rejeitasse. Não, ele não podia... Não iria revelar seu segredo e vê-lo transformar-se em uma arma contra ele próprio, arma que seus inimigos não hesitariam em usar.

A dúvida, porém, permanecia. A possibilidade era remota, é verdade, mas talvez a miko também tivesse seu coração balançado pelo youkai. Em algumas ocasiões em que Sesshoumaru, por um motivo ou outro, sentia-se confortável o suficiente a ponto de manter sua arrogância e frieza demasiada sob controle, ela mostrara-se gentil e amável para com ele, quase tanto quanto ela normalmente era com Rin. Ainda em diferentes situações, e isso talvez fosse apenas o ego excessivo do príncipe demônio falando, a impetuosa mulher parecia agir guiada por ciúmes. Se houvesse uma maneira de tais suposições se confirmarem, se ele pudesse, por um segundo que fosse, vasculhar os pensamentos de Kikyou...

Mesmo que ele tivesse tal dom, o momento não seria o mais apropriado para usá-lo.

As imagens que se repetiam como pequenos filmes na mente da antiga guardiã da Jóia de Quatro de Almas eram tudo, menos agradáveis. Ela podia ver os rostos das mulheres a quem as almas que agora se incorporavam a ela originalmente pertenciam, podia ver o exato momento em que cada uma delas abandonou o mundo dos vivos e ouvir seus gritos de dor e agonia. Kikyou se indagava até quando tamanha tortura iria seguí-la e se algum dia o seu próprio espírito encontraria o descanso e a paz pelos quais ela tanto ansiava, mas os céus jamais importaram-se em dar-lhe uma resposta.

Longos minutos transcorreram e a tormenta pessoal da miko pareceu ceder, permitindo-lhe sentir a presença do youkai de mechas prateadas como a lua que não se atrevera a surgir naquela noite. Não era a primeira, nem seria a última vez em que Sesshoumaru se punha a observá-la - não, a vigiá-la - durante seu ritual noturno, fato que confundia a sacerdotisa por não saber se deveria sentir-se ofendida com aquela demonstração de desconfiança ou lisonjeada por ele apresentar aquele interesse peculiar nela. Provavelmente era o primeiro.

Ela, porém, desejava que fosse o segundo.

Ele era frio. Arrogante. Cruel. Ainda assim, possuía uma espécie de encanto inexplicável a que ela não conseguia resistir. Aquelas majestosas poças de um dourado profundo guardavam a experiência e sabedoria de uma vida secular, e ao mesmo tempo refletiam pura imaturidade em seus traços de indiferença. Seu passado, sua vida, tudo não passava de um grande enigma que exercia um fascínio incomum na sacerdotisa; eventualmente, Kikyou descobria fragmentos de informação sobre o senhor das terras do Oeste, porém o quebra-cabeça estava longe de ser completado.

Ele era a personificação do mistério; ela, a escolhida para, um dia, desvendá-lo.

As ambições da donzela ressuscitada, entretanto, iam além deste ponto, e muitos considerariam-nas uma utopia, inclusive aquela que as sustentava. Ela queria poder derreter as barreiras de gelo e pedra construídas ao redor do coração do lorde youkai, conquistar sua confiança plena, seu apreço e quem sabe, seu carinho. Aos olhos de um estranho, tais sonhos seriam altos demais até mesmo para a mais presunçosa mente; contudo, eles não passavam de simples desejos alimentados por uma mulher que tinha a frágil esperança de ver seus sentimentos correspondidos.

Para sua tristeza, ela sabia que existia uma trilha longa e perigosa entre seus sonhos e a realidade, e o momento para dar o primeiro passo rumo à travessia ainda não havia chegado. Sua única opção era manter as máscaras de indiferença e desinteresse fixas sobre seu semblante.

"Não é educado ficar espionando as pessoas, Sesshoumaru." Seu tom levemente sarcástico quebrou o silêncio enfim.

"E o que _você_ entende disso, Kikyou?" Órbitas cor de âmbar estreitaram-se perigosamente com o comentário ousado de Kikyou. E pensar que ele havia seriamente considerado a idéia de confessar àquela atrevida seu maior segredo... "Não se esqueça que eu já a surpreendi fazendo o mesmo...em vezes passadas." Aqui ele tomou uma pausa antes de adicionar o resto de sua sentença maliciosa, referindo-se à ocasião em que Kikyou assistira às escondidas a um encontro entre ele e a youkai dos ventos.

"Admito que o tenha feito, mas eu tinha motivos sólidos para agir de tal forma." Ela deu um sorrisinho provocante e virou-se para encará-lo, seus olhos fixos nos dele, desafiadores. "Pode dizer o mesmo..?"

"Não lhe devo explicações sobre minhas ações, miko."

"Então prefere que eu o considere indiscreto?"

"E você acha que me importo com o que pensa?" Sua voz elevou-se em alguns oitavos, rebatendo as provocações de Kikyou. Como conseqüência indesejada da resposta agressiva de Sesshoumaru, traços de melancolia mancharam o belo semblante da jovem, realçando ainda mais os ares tristonhos que a cercavam constantemente.

"Tem razão." Ela sussurrou, desviando o olhar ressentido. "É claro que não se importa..."

Ao notar a infeliz expressão da miko, o coração esquecido de Sesshoumaru apertou-se com força, fazendo a barreira de gelo ao seu redor trincar. Mais uma vez ele havia permitido que seu orgulho e arrogância ferissem sua querida campânula, que trouxessem infelicidade e angústia a seu formoso rosto. Chegava a ter repugnância pelo grande idiota que ele se tornara e pelos maus momentos que causava àquela donzela, mesmo que não intencionalmente.

"Vim para vigiar essas criaturas." Ele finalmente esclareceu seus motivos como forma de tentar se redimir da hostilidade de seu comentário anterior, mantendo um tom suave e manso, quase dócil até. "Não são confiáveis."

"Heh, claro..." Deu uma breve risada sarcástica e deslocou-se na direção do príncipe demônio, olhos finos e perigosos mascarando a tristeza que sentia. Ela o circundava lentamente, analisando-o, estudando qualquer sinal de emoção que ele pudesse demonstrar, posicionando-se, por fim, diante da cascata de sedosas mechas prateadas. "Não são confiáveis... por serem meus parceiros, não é isso...?"

"Por serem ladrões de almas." Ele a corrigiu com certa impaciência; mesmo depois de tanto tempo juntos, Kikyou ainda parecia crer que ele não confiava nela. "Almas de garotas humanas."

"E por que se importaria com garotas humanas...?" Seu semblante, inicialmente confuso com as afirmações de Sesshoumaru, iluminou-se com a descoberta, ao mesmo tempo que contorceu-se com indignação. "Acaso pensa que eu tomaria a alma de Rin?"

"Você não." Ele fez uma pequena pausa antes de continuar, observando os youkai-serpente com enorme repúdio. "Mas seus amiguinhos sim."

"Apenas fazem o que peço a eles. Não tem porque se preocupar."

"Eles são youkais. Não pode esperar que obedeçam as ordens de uma humana eternamente."

"Alguns youkais conhecem o valor da lealdade, até mesmo para com humanos." Seu comentário possuía um leve rastro de veneno, servindo como uma chamada de atenção ao youkai de cabelos da cor da neve. "Por isso, fique tranqüilo. Dou-lhe minha palavra que meus carregadores de alma sequer se aproximarão de Rin."

"De acordo, mas prefiro manter a vigília mesmo assim."

"Faça como quiser." Ela suspirou pesadamente, desistindo de tentar argumentar com Sesshoumaru. "Mas lembre-se que eu jamais deixaria mal algum acontecer à essa menina. Sabe que eu tenho um grande carinho por ela."

_E ficaria feliz em tê-lo pelo taiyoukai também, se ao menos ele deixasse_.

"Me agrada que assim o seja." Por um rápido segundo, ele esqueceu de fingir frieza em seu tom austero, erro este que foi logo corrigido em suas palavras seguintes. "Apesar de não aceitar certas tolices que você ensina a ela."

"A que se refere..?"

_"Ambos destinos então hão de se unir pelos fortes laços de prata estelar..." _Sesshoumaru pausou brevemente antes de citar aqueles versos, sua voz contendo traços sutis de escárnio. Como se pudesse sentir a expressão de choque estampada no rosto de Kikyou, - claro, ela certamente não esperava que ele tivesse escutado sua conversa com a menina - ele finalmente virou-se de frente para a miko, para que melhor pudesse observá-la. "Devia fazer melhor proveito do seu tempo em vez de desperdiçá-lo ensinando essas tolices a Rin."

"Não são tolices." Ela franziu o cenho, repreendendo o youkai por seus observações, porém um sorriso saudoso agraciou suas feições assim que imagem da mais jovem seguidora de Sesshoumaru apareceu em sua mente. "São apenas fantasias que as crianças têm prazer em escutar... Podem parecer contos tolos e sem utilidade, mas são essas pequenas coisas que enchem de esperança o mundo dos pequeninos."

"Talvez." O lorde youkai, por sua vez, retribui o doce sorriso de Kikyou com um seu, desdenhoso, arrogante. "Mas deve convir que não é apropriado para uma mulher adulta como você acreditar nessas sandices."

"E por que não? Sei que acha isso perda de tempo, mas nós, humanos, nos alimentamos de sonhos e esperanças para continuar vivendo. Entretanto... Acho que tem razão em um ponto." Aqui, a miko baixou a vista e deixou que suas franjas negras escondessem sua expressão, prosseguindo em um sussurro. "Isso não se aplica a mim, já que eu não vivo... e nem sequer sei se ainda sou humana."

Novas fendas abriram-se na muralha de gelo ao redor do coração do taiyoukai. Lá estava sua bela campânula, sufocada pela tristeza novamente. "É claro que ainda é humana." Em sua ânsia por amenizar o sofrimento da miko, ele involuntariamente falou a ela em uma voz branda, reconfortante; logo, porém, percebeu seu descuido e tratou de recuperar a aspereza de suas palavras. "É tão tola quanto qualquer outro de sua raça."

"Talvez eu seja..." Sim, era tola por achar que Sesshoumaru poderia entender sentimentos tão humanos, e quem sabe fosse tola, também, por tentar compreender os dele. Ainda assim, não desistiria até ter alcançado seu objetivo; afinal, a teimosia é mais uma característica humana que ela manteve mesmo depois de sua ressurreição. "Enfim," Ela suspirou e reergueu o olhar, fixando-o no youkai à sua frente. "Vejo que nada do que eu diga vai fazê-lo acreditar naqueles versos."

"Um taiyoukai não precisa dessas historinhas fantasiosas para viver." Estufou levemente o peito, em uma demonstração de orgulho. "Além disso, é ridículo crer que o brilho das estrelas tenha algum tipo de relação com o destino de qualquer criatura."

"Então acredita em destino?"

"Destino é apenas mais um devaneio criado pela mente humana." Veio sua resposta, rápida e insípida. Era, entretanto, uma meia-mentira, contada no intuito de despistar a sacerdotisa - o grande youkai do Oeste não ficaria feliz se ela descobrisse que até mesmo ele reconhecia o toque do destino em sua longa existência, especialmente no que concernia sua relação com a miko. "Culpar uma força invisível por seus erros e desventuras é a saída mais fácil, escolha típica de humanos."

Miko e taiyoukai mergulharam em silêncio; ela, por ter se cansado de insistir em suas perguntas e vê-las rebatidas sem grande consideração, enquanto que ele, por ter se cansado daquelas mentiras e dos joguinhos sem sentido. Fingir desprezo por Kikyou a cada dia tornava-se uma tarefa mais e mais árdua para o príncipe demônio, e muito mais desagradável também. Existiam, porém, várias correntes aprisionando-o a essas atitudes, e por mais poderosos que fossem seus atributos físicos, seu poder de espírito ainda era muito insipiente, incapaz de romper definitivamente aqueles elos.

Um breve momento de liberdade, porém, não era de todo impossível.

Mais uma vez, o lorde youkai se encontrava forçado a travar uma batalha contra seu orgulho, tentando enfraquecê-lo o suficiente para que pudesse agir espontaneamente, sem a interferência daquele sentimento idiota ou qualquer outro empecilho. Curioso notar que os esforços que Sesshoumaru empregava nessa missão pareciam ser menores a cada nova tentativa, como se ele ascendesse um nível na escada espiritual com as experiências que adquiria, com as boas memórias que guardava dos poucos momentos em que ele e Kikyou permitiam que seu relacionamento transpassasse os limites de uma mera aliança.

Juntando coragem de fontes desconhecidas, o demônio cão deu um pequeno passo na direção da sacerdotisa, e outros logo o seguiram. Ele temia a aproximação, e também temia permanecer sempre tão distante dela, tinha medo que a voz pudesse falhar no momento em que mais precisasse dela, ou que fosse mal utilizada e acabasse machucando sua campânula com sua agressividade. Aquela situação era, no mínimo, vergonhosa; se outros chegassem a descobrir aquele segredo... Se soubessem que uma mera humana deixava o grande senhor do Oeste tão inseguro...

Um novo passo tomado, e ele ofegou ligeiramente...

Ela havia notado que ele vinha ao seu encontro...

Ele prosseguiu, sua caminhada lenta e sincronizada...

E em igual ritmo, ela virava-se para encará-lo...

Aproximou-se ainda mais, e seu coração pulou uma batida...

Hesitante, ela pausou por um meio segundo e enfim ergueu seu rosto...

Foi então que seus olhares se cruzaram.

Seus passos cessaram. Poucos centímetros eram a única coisa a separá-los fisicamente, embora suas almas já tivessem se unido através daqueles olhares, tão intensos que alguém poderia afirmar que dourado e mogno mesclavam-se no ar. Ambos sentiam-se levemente apreensivos, receosos do que poderia se desenrolar nos minutos seguintes, mas aquele não era o momento para tais bobagens; uma nova etapa de seu relacionamento estava prestes a ser atravessada, e cabia a Sesshoumaru tomar a iniciativa.

E assim ele o fez.

O príncipe demônio entreabriu os lábios e fez menção de dizer algo, mas optou por permanecer calado por mais um tempo para que pudesse medir suas palavras. Não querendo desperdiçar sequer um milésimo do pouco tempo de liberdade que lhe restava, ele estendeu a mão até sua campânula e com ela retirou uma fina mecha negra que teimava em roçar contra seu delicado rosto, prendendo-a atrás de sua orelha. Afastou-se um ou dois centímetros para melhor poder admirá-la, como um artista que se põe a observar sua obra-prima - e ela era, de fato, a mais bela criação dos deuses.

Os oculares achocolatados de Kikyou expandiram-se ao sentir as longas garras do youkai percorrerem uma suave trilha até suas maçãs, lá encontrando repouso. Ela desconhecia os motivos que levaram àquela mudança súbita no comportamento de Sesshoumaru, contudo aquilo nada mais era que um simples detalhe. O cálido toque do taiyoukai e a carícia doce e gentil com que ele presenteava sua face eram tudo com o que ela deveria importar-se no momento, além do olhar flamejante que dedicava a ela.

"Aprenda uma coisa, miko." Ele finalmente começou, deixando que seus dedos deslizassem até o queixo da jovem mulher e cuidadosamente o trouxessem mais para perto. Um sutil suspiro escapou de sua boca e ele prosseguiu, sem deixar que sua voz falhasse sequer por um segundo. "São as escolhas individuais que decidem os caminhos a ser trilhados... Além disso..."

Por alguns segundos peculiarmente longos, Kikyou concentrou-se somente no demônio cujos sedosos fios pareciam ter roubado a luz da lua, ignorando a existência de qualquer outro ser no mundo. Ela ansiava por saber o que mais o youkai teria a dizer-lhe, porém essa dúvida logo deu lugar a novos sentimentos assim que a miko percebeu que o rosto dele se aproximava do seu lentamente, olhos cor de magma sempre fixos nos dela, como se a querer provocá-la - melhor, como se quisesse _beijá-la_. No último instante, porém, ele desviou sua investida e permitiu que seus lábios roçassem muito levemente na pele de sua campânula até alcançarem suas orelhas.

"...duas pessoas podem se unir por laços infinitamente mais fortes que aqueles feitos de prata estelar..." Sussurrou enfim, mantendo sua face junto à dela enquanto o fazia.

Seus olhos alargaram-se até sua extensão máxima, pupilas dilatadas tremendo em um sinal de grande surpresa. Se a sacerdotisa ainda estivesse viva, provavelmente teria enrubescido com aquelas palavras murmuradas ao seu ouvido. Que mensagem estaria ele tentando repassar através daqueles gestos e dizeres tão ternos...? Será que estava... Não, não podia ser. Aquele pensamento nada mais era que mais uma de suas tolices, pois o grande e orgulhoso senhor das terras do Oeste jamais faria tais implicações sobre ele e uma humana...

Ele afastou-se vagarosamente, apenas o suficiente para poder observar o belo semblante da jovem mulher e deixar que seus olhos se encontrassem mais uma vez em uma troca ardente de emoções. Ela parecia chocada, confusa, e isso não representava nenhuma surpresa; afinal ele mesmo não conseguia compreender como conseguira agir daquela forma. Foi forçado a inspirar fundo para sair de seu estado de transe e evitar que a pouca distância entre seus lábios e os dela desaparecesse, recompondo sua aparência imponente e percorrendo o mesmo caminho de que se utilizara antes para chegar àquele local.

Kikyou, por sua vez, foi deixada em um vácuo de explicações, continuando sem entender o que exatamente ocorrera ali; a resposta mais relevante, entretanto, a que ela mais ansiava em descobrir, havia sido entregue a ela através daquele olhar, e a descoberta inevitavelmente trouxera-lhe um tímido sorriso ao rosto. Não, aquilo não fora uma mera infantilidade sua, muito menos obra de sua imaginação...

_Sesshoumaru estava, de fato, se referindo aos laços que os uniam._

Havia elos entre os dois, elos muito mais fortes do que aqueles impostos por seu acordo e pelo ódio profundo que ambos nutriam por Naraku - uma espécie de conexão inexplicável que se fortalecia com as pequenas coisas que descobriam um sobre o outro, com cada breve momento de entendimento que compartilhavam. O tempo e a convivência acabaram ensinando-a o nome dos sentimentos que ligavam-na a ele de forma tão intensa, e mesmo que tivesse relutado em aceitar aquela revelação, eventualmente a sacerdotisa fora forçada a admitir que era verdade. Restava saber se, um dia, Sesshoumaru iria corresponder da mesma forma.

Ah, se ela soubesse... Se viesse a descobrir o motivo pelo qual o taiyoukai sentia-se tão atraído a ela, o motivo que o fazia cometer loucuras... Qual seria sua reação? Ficaria feliz em saber o quanto é amada, ou iria afastar-se dele? Depois de tudo que sofreu por causa de Inuyasha, talvez ela jamais quisesse se envolver com um homem, humano ou youkai... Muito menos um que tanto se assemelha a seu antigo amor. Maldito hanyou! Por culpa dele Sesshoumaru não possuía a Tetsusaiga... E por culpa dele, talvez a bela campânula não pudesse ser completamente sua.

Pausou e fitou o firmamento, buscando obter um pouco de paz e auto-controle antes de prosseguir - o ódio profundo que sentia por seu irmão mais novo quase fazia-o tremer. Dourado intenso então deparou-se com um prateado brando, a luz suave e quase fraca que emanava de uma única estrela, isolada de suas companheiras em meio ao manto negro que a todos envolvia. Apesar de não compreender o porquê de uma estrela quase sem brilho ter chamado sua atenção de tal forma, o taiyoukai viu-se fazendo a ela aquelas indagações anteriores, como se possuísse algum tipo de poder místico que fosse conceder-lhe as respostas por que tanto procurava. Nada. A pequena estrela nada contaria, não importava quanto tempo esperasse ou quanto ele desejasse.

_Desejasse...?_ Sesshoumaru estava mesmo fazendo um pedido a uma estrela...? Ridículo. Estrelas não concediam desejos, e ele tinha consciência de que tal idéia não passava de crença popular. Aquilo era apenas o resultado de sua convivência com humanos, que estava lentamente tornando-o tão tolo quanto um deles...

Irritado com sua infantilidade, fez menção de virar-se para deixar aquele local, porém algo chamou sua atenção e impediu que ele movesse qualquer outro músculo. A doce campânula agora encontrava-se ao seu lado, - ele supôs que ela se aproximara durante seu momento de tolice - seu olhar sereno inconscientemente fixo no mesmo ser que o príncipe demônio estava a observar instantes atrás. A tola provavelmente estava fazendo um desejo, já que parecia defender com tanto fervor aqueles versos... e o mais curioso é que ele daria tudo para saber o quê ela tanto almejava.

Ao sentir que sua presença fora notada, Kikyou desviou seus olhos até os do youkai, dois pequenos mundos muito mais vastos que o céu. Para sua surpresa, eles continuavam pacíficos, sem os traços de hostilidade que geralmente apresentavam - de fato, um momento raro para o arrogante lord. Era possível que sua mente estivesse a pregar-lhe uma peça, mas ela poderia jurar que ele parecia até mesmo contente, levando-se em consideração os padrões de constante sisudez e frieza de Sesshoumaru, evidentemente. Palavras não bastavam para exprimir sua felicidade, porém o sorriso formado em seus lábios se encarregou da tarefa: os dois estavam juntos e, mesmo que fosse apenas momentaneamente, a barreira glacial impenetrável do coração dele fora vencida.

_Que mais ela poderia querer?_

"Noite linda, não acha?" Ela deixou que seu sorriso se ampliasse, incapaz de conter a onda de boas sensações que a invadia.

"Linda..." Ele murmurou sem prestar muita atenção no ambiente noturno, já que seus oculares admiravam uma visão que ele considerava muito mais bela. Virou-se para evitar que se deixasse enfeitiçar por aquele par de globos castanhos mais uma vez e retomou sua caminhada, utilizando-se de um ritmo lento para que a miko pudesse acompanhá-lo. "Vamos. Rin está esperando."

Kikyou acenou positivamente com a cabeça e apressou o passo no intuito de alcançar o taiyoukai, sua expressão de contentamento permanecendo em seu rosto. Era estranho, mas experimentava uma sensação que há tempos não reconhecia, um tipo de energia a correr por seu corpo e enchê-la de vida. Irônico, aquele sentimento era. "Então não vai mesmo fazer um pedido...?" Ela provocou assim que chegou ao lado de Sesshoumaru, seu sorriso tornando-se um pouco atrevido.

"Por que insiste nisso, Kikyou?" Ele cerrou os olhos e continuou a caminhar, sempre tomando o cuidado de adequar seu ritmo ao da miko. "Já sabe que não."

"Claro... Porque não acredita, não é...?" Comentou em um tom baixo, manchado por finos rastros de desapontamento.

"Porque não tenho pedidos a fazer." Sua resposta surpreendeu a sacerdotisa, que virou-se para ele de imediato. Por sua vez, Sesshoumaru seguiu as ações dela e deixou suas belas órbitas cor de âmbar expostas novamente - era através delas, afinal, que ele melhor se comunicava com sua companheira. "Sesshoumaru já possui tudo o que deseja." Aquela afirmação não deixava de ser verdade, mesmo que não em sua totalidade; havia pequenos caprichos que ele ainda não conseguira realizar, porém o senhor do Oeste tinha junto dele coisas muito mais importantes que um canino de aço... Entre elas, duas humanas que alegravam os seus dias, cada uma a seu modo.

A mulher de longas mechas negras continuava a observá-lo com grande surpresa, beirando os limites de incredulidade. Estaria ela interpretando as mensagens e sinais do youkai de forma errônea, ou ele estava, de fato, deixando algo mais implícito em suas palavras...? Será que sua companhia estava incluída nesse universo de coisas por ele desejadas...? Se assim o fosse, Sesshoumaru não cansava de impressioná-la. "Entendo." Ela optou em desistir de tentar compreender as ações do youkai por enquanto e simplesmente fechou os olhos em consentimento, seu sorriso ampliando-se de forma discreta.

Seu atrevimento, porém, ainda iria mais longe.

Ainda que um tanto hesitante, a miko reduziu o já pequeno espaço que os mantinha separados e timidamente repousou sua cabeça sobre o ombro direito do príncipe demônio, deliciando-se com a maciez da estola de pele que ele sempre carregava. Suspirou, com um pouco de medo da reação que poderia provocar com sua atitude. Pena que tivesse concedido um descanso às suas pálpebras, do contrário teria visto a expressão doce nas feições do youkai ao senti-la tão perto de si, ou ainda o tímido, embora genuíno, sorriso por ele esboçado ao perceber que o mesmo gesto se repetia no rosto sereno de sua campânula.

Dedicando uma última olhadela para a miko, ele redirecionou sua atenção ao caminho de volta ao resto de seu grupo, sem, contudo, esquecer totalmente os pensamentos que poupava à ela. Aqueles momentos que haviam compartilhado significavam um passo decisivo nos novos rumos que seu relacionamento iria tomar dali adiante, e embora houvesse receio em seu espírito, ele não poderia estar mais ansioso para descobrir quais seriam. Sabia que não teria mais que agir com a hostilidade excessiva que fingia ter para com Kikyou, que não mais haveria necessidade de ser exageradamente frio ou de dispensar-lhe tantos comentários maldosos - e o melhor, sabia que ela acolheria de braços abertos essas mudanças, como já demonstrara segundos atrás.

Como se paranóico que tudo não passasse de um sonho, ele estendeu discretamente sua mão, apenas o suficiente para tocar na dela por um instante. Sim, era real. Ela estava ali, bem ao seu lado, tão próxima como ele jamais sonhara que mulher alguma - muito menos humana - um dia estaria. Desconhecia as forças que os levara àquele ponto, - teria sido o resultado de suas escolhas ou obra do destino em que a miko tanto parecia acreditar? - mas isso não era uma questão relevante. Tudo o que importava é que um encontrava no outro o fim da solidão de longas datas que tinham em comum e que ele não permitiria que nada, nem mesmo seu orgulho exacerbado,afastasse-os. _Sayonara solitia._

Foi com essas emoções renovadas em mente - a descoberta, o encontro e a aceitação - que os dois prosseguiram em sua trilha, as costas de suas mãos roçando timidamente uma na outra enquanto caminhavam. Em um acordo silencioso, aquela tinha sido a forma por eles escolhida para demonstrarem que os vínculos entre eles não eram mera ilusão, que estavam um ao lado do outro para apoiarem-se mutuamente, e que lá era onde planejavam permanecer.

Acompanhando-os ao longe estava aquela pequena estrela solitária, derramando bênçãos sobre o casal. Assim como a melancólica miko e o arrogante taiyoukai, ela sofrera transformações no decorrer daquela noite, e o brilho que agora dela emanava era invejável, como se motivada a exibir seu resplendor pela vontade de juntar seus protegidos através de sua aura celestial. Tal presente jamais seria recusado, obviamente; entretanto, aquelas duas almas não necessitavam da intervenção estelar para continuarem naquele estado de pura graça em que haviam mergulhado. Afinal...

_...Os laços que os uniam continham a força e luz infinita do mais puro sentimento. _

_Owari _

**Notas da Autora: **Nyoh e olá pra todos! Aqui está a Ruby com mais uma fanfic, escrita durante suas parcas folguinhas. ; Pra quem já me conhece, não é surpresa nenhuma o casal sobre o qual eu escolhi escrever, e pra quem não conhece... é, eu ADORO Sesshoumaru/Kikyou. Quem não gostar, é só passar longe do que eu escrevo.

Comentários iniciais a parte, vamos começar os esclarecimentos. O termo _Sayonara Solitia _por mim utilizado em um dos últimos parágrafos vem do título de uma canção de Chrno Crusade e significa "adeus à solidão". O trecho que eu transcrevi no começo ("dando adeus à solidão e seguindo para o amanhã") também vem dessa música, e eu achei que tinha uma certa relação com o contexto dessa fic, sem falar que essa musiquinha foi uma das que eu usei durante o processo de criação de Laços de Prata Estelar pra me inspirar, e esse trechinho não saía da minha cabeça...;

Quanto à fic... Bem, originalmente ela deveria ser uma one-shot curta, 6 ou 7 páginas no máximo, mas acabou ficando com 20... Quando é que eu vou aprender a deixar de enrolar? xD _Anyway_, ainda não sei qual será o estágio em que o relacionamento dos dois vai estar no meu próximo texto, (se já serão um casal assumido, quase-assumido ou se vão continuar escondendo o que sentem o.o) por isso, se o final estiver um pouco ambígüo, foi proposital. xP E pra quem vier reclamar que não teve beijo nesse fic, (vocês sabem quem sãoxP ) eu aconselho que desistam; estamos falando de Sesshoumaru e Kikyou, e com eles as coisas não podem ser tão rápidas. o.o A julgar pelo meu ritmo, só vai ter beijo entre eles lá pela sexta ou sétima fic que eu escrever.... Ou não. o.o; Nunca se sabe o que se passa na minha cabecinha....xD

Por fim, agradecimentos super-especiais às minhas miguxas e coleguinhas de fanatismo por Sessh/Kiky. Naki, Primulla, MikoSun, Yuki, Lally, Chii, Nako e Nessa, vocês me incentivaram não só a terminar a fanfic, mas também me ajudaram a recuperar o ânimo e afastar o mau-humor que andava me perseguindo esses últimos dias. _Domo arigatou! _A gente tem uma relação de exploradoras-explorada, mas eu adoro vocês! )

Nyah, já falei demais, né? xD Espero que tenham gostado da fanfic! Leiam e comentem, por favor! Ja ne! )

--_Ruby_ _  
_


End file.
